


Fireworks

by museofspeed



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-04
Updated: 2008-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth of July reminds Tim of something, but he's not sure what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy July 4, everybody! Okay, it's only July 4 for twelve more minutes, but hey, better late than never!

**Title:** Fireworks  
**Fandom/Claim:** DC Comics/Tim Drake  
**Pairing:** Tim/Jubilee  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 400  
**[Prompt:](http://shananagin.livejournal.com/32676.html#cutid5)** Xover  
**Summary:** The Fourth of July reminds Tim of something, but he's not sure what.  
**Author's Notes:** Happy July 4, everybody! Okay, it's only July 4 for twelve more minutes, but hey, better late than never!

Tim sat on the roof of Wayne Manor watching the fireworks.

The fourth of July always depressed him a little. Fireworks...he couldn't entirely remember what or who they reminded him of, but he always had a feeling of loss when he saw them.

The bright flashes of light. They were like...they were like...

Tim shook his head to clear it. It was like trying to remember a dream. Or maybe the dream of a friend, already incomplete, but even more fractured with the retelling.

It wasn't important. If it was, he'd have remembered it. Probably.

The fireworks had stopped for long enough that Tim assumed they were over. He stood up, ready to go inside.

Wait, they _weren't_ over. They'd started again. Tim sat back to watch.

After a while, he noticed the fireworks seemed to be repeating themselves in a pattern. Almost like - yes, _exactly_ like Morse Code!

Luckily, Tim knew Morse Code.

After the next pause, he started reading it.

"Robin Hey Robin Hey Robin..."

Someone was using fireworks to contact him?

Tim noted the location that it seemed the fireworks were coming from, rushed down to the cave, changed into his costume, and drove out.

He came to a field, where someone in a long yellow coat was still shooting off fireworks.

From her hand.

Oh god.

Jubilee.

How could Tim have forgotten?

He got out of the car.

"Hi," he said.

Jubilee grinned at him and sent off a bigger firework.

"Hey, Robin!" she said. "Did you miss me?"

"I...didn't remember you," Tim admitted, walking towards him. "But now that I see you...yes, I think I did. Even though I didn't know what I was missing."

"Yeah? Okay, not surprised. Only reason I remembered is cause I wrote about you in my diary. Everyone else forgot."

"How are you here? Is there a disaster coming? The last two times - "

"Easy, boy wonder," Jubilee said, laughing. "I really hope not. I found a portal to this world. I called up Access and he says it looks stable enough to use. I know it'd be, like, ultimate long distance, but...are you single?"

"Yeah," Tim said. "I am. Do you want to go out with me, Jubilee?"

She grabbed him by his cape and kissed him. "You bet," she said.

It was the best Fourth of July Tim had had in a long time.


End file.
